


But I like that colour on you.

by IceLite1011



Series: Kuroko no Basuke Oneshots [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi being Akashi, Blushing, Fluff, M/M, Minor Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Oneshot, knb oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceLite1011/pseuds/IceLite1011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Blush</p><p>Seijūrō really did like Kōki's blush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I like that colour on you.

Seijūrō still found it adorable whenever Kōki blushed furiously at public displays of affection.

Take yesterday, for example. Seijūrō happened to have a day off one particular Sunday, since there was no school and Rakuzan's usual weekend basketball practice had to be cancelled due to the school hosting some kind of charity event in the gymnasium. Naturally, Seijūrō grasped the rare chance and quickly headed down to Tokyo, hailing a cab at the station to take him to Seirin High.

Although he wanted to burst through the gymnasium doors and stride straight to Kōki like the regal emperor he was, Seijūrō respected Seirin's practice and decided to wait in the locker room until they finished (he also certainly didn't want to get on the coach's bad side). He sat down on the blue bench in the middle of the locker room, breathing in the mingling smells of deodorant and mild sweat as he relaxed. The cool breeze blowing in through the open window coupled with the gentle afternoon sun warming him gradually made Seijūrō's eyes heavy, and before he knew it he had dropped off to sleep on the bench.

"S-Sei?!"

The voice startled Seijūrō awake, causing him to almost topple from his sitting position on the bench, and for a split second he forgot where he was. His momentary confusion was relieved, however, when he turned to the right and found Kōki standing in front of him, the sunlight lighting up his delicate features and making him look like an angel. His brown eyes and hair appeared lighter, closer to a warm caramel, and even the droplets of sweat clinging to his skin sparkled like tiny crystals decorating him.

Seijūrō was stunned into silence by his lover's sudden appearance, and he couldn't remember why or how his body moved so quickly, but the next thing he knew he had grabbed Kōki by the shoulders and forcefully swung them around so Kōki was now pressed against the lockers. Seijūrō smiled at the adorably confused expression and blush quickly spreading across the cheeks of the boy under him, and pressed closer, allowing practically no space between them as he pressed his forehead against Kōki's.

"I was free today," Seijūrō whispered, staring into beautiful coppery eyes. "I had to see you." His smile widened at the little hitch in Kōki's breath, finally leaning in and closing the distance between him, capturing warm lips with his own. He felt Kōki let out a tiny sigh into the kiss as his lover pressed back, gently at first but more hungrily after a moment. It had been so long—over a month, in fact—since they had been so close, only being able to squeeze in a few video calls here and there due to their busy schedules. And after long weeks of waiting, they were finally together. And it felt so good.

Kōki's small moan as Seijūrō caught his bottom lip with his teeth nearly drove the Rakuzan captain overboard, and he had to very, very reluctantly pull back to keep himself under control. It was hard to, however, when Kōki was panting under him, a light pink still dusting his cheeks and those alluring eyes hazy with lust. Seijūrō breathed in deeply, still holding Kōki's trembling shoulders, but Kōki spoke before did.

"S-Sei...It's really good to see you...I mean, I'm really happy, but..."

"Hmm?" Seijūrō leaned in again, this time lodging a knee between his lover's legs.

"A-ah..." Kōki tried to hold back a moan, and continued. "P-practice hasn't ended yet...I mean it has, but everyone wanted to stay another hour for individual skills. A-and the first years were going to work on passes together, and they'll be wondering where I went. I just came back to get an extra towel..."

Screw that, then. If official practice had already ended Seijūrō didn't care. It was his time to enjoy his boyfriend now. He kissed Kōki again, roughly, as he moved his hands so that one was supporting the back of Kōki's head, and the other was running down his spine. As planned, Kōki jolted in his grasp, this time letting his voice escape him. Seijūrō grinned triumphantly against Kōki's lips, feeling the heat radiating off of the mousy boy. "Ah...Sei...We can't..." Kōki hissed between gasps while still pressing against his lover's warmth. Seijūrō let out a low laugh. "You're not very convincing," he drawled, his thigh still between Kōki's legs as he wrapped his arms around the slim figure beneath him.

"God, what's taking Furi so long?" Fukuda groaned as he and Kawahara tossed a basketball between them.

"I'd be happy to go check on him," Kuroko offered as he stopped his passing practice with Kagami. "I'll go too," Kagami said, wiping his face with the corner of his tank top. "Thanks, guys!" Fukuda and Kawahara called as they stopped for a rest as well.

"I wonder if Furihata-kun's alright," Kuroko mused as he and Kagami walked towards the locker room. "Yeah..." Kagami agreed. "I'm starving though! Let's go to Maji after we're done." "Of course, Kagami-kun," Kuroko smiled warmly as he squeezed Kagami's larger hand for a moment before stopping in front of the locker room. The door was closed, but through the blurry glass he could tell the light was on, so Kuroko guessed Furihata-kun was still inside.

"Furi..." Kuroko stopped short as he opened the door, expecting to find his teammate inside. He did not expect to find his current teammate and a former teammate, pressed against each other in the same way that he and Kagami-kun would definitely save for the bedroom.

"K-Kuroko?!" Furihata blurted out as he cracked one eye open while Akashi nipped down Furihata's throat. Kuroko and Kagami stood in the doorway, Kagami blushing furiously and looking anywhere but at the two in front of him and Kuroko appearing unaffected. "Furihata-kun," Kuroko replied. "We were wondering when you were going to come back to the gym."

Finally Akashi paused and straightened up, acknowledging the Seirin pair. "Kuroko, Kagami, it's been a while." "Hello, Akashi-kun." Kuroko nodded at his former teammate. "We apologise for interrupting, but we would appreciate if you two would continue elsewhere. That is my locker you are leaning against."

Furihata could do nothing but cover his face with trembling hands during the whole exchange. He wanted to die! It was beyond humiliating; being caught in a lip lock by his teammates. At least Kuroko and Kagami were in a relationship too, so hopefully they would understand...hopefully.

Seijūrō was not pleased at being interrupted, and he could feel his golden eye pulsing, but he pushed those cold emotions down and looked back towards his Kōki. The light blush that had been dusting his cheeks was now ten shades deeper, staining his entire face and all the way up to his ears. Seijūrō felt his heart warm at the sight; there was nothing like seeing an adorably flustered Kōki in his arms. He grabbed one of Kōki's hands, which were currently blocking a beautiful sight, and headed towards the door. Kuroko and Kagami simultaneously stepped out of the way, eying each other.

"Ah, I apologise as well, Kuroko." Seijūrō said as he breezed past with Kōki unsteadily following him, still too embarrassed to protest. "As you wish, we will continue elsewhere. Please do not let us get in the way of your practice. You'll need it." And even though he could hear Kagami sputtering and protesting behind him while Kuroko held his boyfriend back, and he felt Kōki struggling weakly against his grasp, Seijūrō kept on walking, all the way out of Seirin High and to the nearest hotel, where he slammed down a generous amount of cash on the check-in counter and politely demanded for whatever room was open, all the while keeping Kōki's burning hand locked in his.

Hours later, when the sun had sunk below the horizon and the sky was now a deep indigo, Seijūrō rolled over onto his side and stroked Kōki's sleeping face gently. Brown strands still stuck to his forehead with sweat, and his lover still seemed exhausted, but Kōki stirred at Seijūrō's faint touch.

"I enjoyed my stay with you today," Seijūrō whispered as he continued to let his fingertips glide down Kōki's warm cheek.

"Me too," Kōki replied sleepily, his hazy eyes staring into bright red. "But next time wait until we get here in the first place. And call me beforehand!"

"I will. I'm sorry," Seijūrō tried to say solemnly, but failed, and a smile still spread across his face.

"I'm serious!" Kōki protested, shifting closer to his boyfriend as he pouted. "It was embarrassing! Beyond embarrassing!"

Seijūrō laughed softly as he let his hand slide down to Kōki's bare shoulder. "I am sorry." He stared at Kōki's cheeks again, recalling the exact shade of red they had been when Kuroko and Kagami walked in on them. "But I like that colour on you." Seijūrō smiled wider as he pulled Kōki in for a hug, the quilted bed covers warming them in the cool air.

Kōki still pouted against Seijūrō's collarbone, but he snuggled closer anyways. "I really don't understand you sometimes..." he mumbled, and the two of savoured their last moments together until Seijūrō had to head home.


End file.
